Life was once simple until I met you
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: Albert Wesker has a plan, but to get Barry Burton's help he has to blackmail him. But when Barry's eldest daughter Moira comes into his life, things don't go according to his plan
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Albert Wesker (DAMN) and as a matter of fact I don't own any of these characters, I think Barry's family have these names. I can't remember I've only killed him once and can not remember the names on the picture..If not then please tell me! R and R! Enjoy!  
  
2:16 am, violent winds bashed against her window. Without Barry on a night to snuggle up to, it was always cold. She took her husbands pillow and give it a squeeze. Pulling the thick duvet right up to her chin she tried to keep the chill away from her body, curling up into a tight ball she shut her eyes. Finally, settling down for the piece she needed a loud thud disturbed her. She looked around her large room; everything still in place she figured it was either Daisy the Dalmatian or a branch from a tree. Closing her eyes it happened again, louder. She reluctantly climbed out of bed and checked her youngest daughter's room. "Polly?" The blonde hair of the ten year old was visible while the rest of her was comfortable under her cover, fast asleep. She padded her way across the landing and opened the door. "Moira?" As usual, the fire engine red headed teenager had kicked the covers off completely to the floor and was lying sprawled out across her double bed.  
  
Smiling, Cathy Burton headed on her way back to bed, in hope of some blissful and well deserved sleep. Her expression turned confused as flash lights shone across her window. Opening the curtains a group of men stood hunched together on her pathway. She opened the window to get a better listen. "When I give my word, break the door in. There are three in the house, Cathy, Polly and Moira. You go for Cathy, you the little one, and I'll take the sixteen year old. They usually put up more of a fight. Right, one two-"  
  
Cathy's heart jumped in her throat. Sheer panic hit her hard she ran out of her room, the sound of the door being broken down and glass shattering made her scream. She ran into Polly's room. Her little girl now sat up, eyes wide with shock. "Mam what was that?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie come on.." She tried her best to keep Polly from here the panic in her voice; the fear that curdled her heart was purely visible on her face though. "Take my hand Polly we have to leave"  
  
"Why? What's going on- Mam who's he!?" Polly screeched. Cathy's head snapped around, a man stood in a SWAT uniform, a machine gun in his hands.  
  
"Please co-operate and no one will be hurt. Come on, let's go"  
  
"Who are? What are you doing in my house?" Cathy yelled she gripped onto Polly. Another man dressed exactly the same as the previous one stood in front of them now.  
  
"There both in here. Let's get 'em and go" They approached them, Polly let out another cry as she was heaved from her mothers embrace.  
  
"Get off my daughter!" Cathy was grabbed by her arm and dragged down the stairs along with Polly, still crying.  
  
Her breathing heaved, she tried to quieten it but she was too frightened. Heavy footsteps crept slowly to her room, she hid behind her door. As it opened, she clenched her eyes shut. It was a man, quite large in stature and height, slicked back blonde hair, all black clothes and a handgun. The leather of his outfit rubbed as he walked so slow he could almost stand still. He turned, she opened her eyes. Sunglasses met frightened blue eyes. "Moira. You have to come with me" His voice deep and husky, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The man laughed as she tried to remain calm, but she just sounded angry. He removed his glasses to get a better look at the girl. She stood against her door; a short, sky blue silk night gown barely covered her skin and left not much t the imagination. Her long hair messed and still tied in a pig tail.  
  
"Albert Wesker."  
  
"Well, you already seem to know mine..wait a minute you work with my dad."  
  
"Enough small talk" He approached her quickly, she raised her arm in defence as he reached out to grab her.  
  
"Forget it, it' bad enough you don't warn a girl she'll be having company but trying to drag me out my home without an explanation this early in morning is just plain rude."  
  
Wesker snarled, he took no shit from anyone especially some punk teenage girl. He moved the hand gun and went for her waist. She ducked and pushed him into the corner. She kicked the back of his knee, making him buck down to his knees. She struggled to get the gun from his vice like grip. Grunting he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down flipping himself till he was on top of her hips.  
  
"Don't make this any difficult then it has to be, love" Moira flinched and struggled under his strength and weight. He whipped out a pair of hand cuffs, one hand on hers, the other on his. "You'll be staying in a cell, I chose it myself."  
  
"What a big boy"  
  
"You bet it kid" He pulled her up forcefully. "Don't worry, your mother and sister will be joining you. But don't get too comfortable because one wrong word, wrong one move, one wrong breath, and your dead" He held her close to him, the end of his sentence he whispered into her ear, eerily filled with truth. Moira yelped as he tugged her down the stairs into the cold morning air, into an even colder van..still attached to him. 


	2. Two

The silence was killing her slowly. Even her younger sister was deathly quiet while she clung onto her mother's nightgown as tight as her tiny hands would allow her. Droplets trailed down her rosy cheeks, her eyes wondering quickly around the dark, musty smelling van. Moira felt sorry for her and her mother too. Cathy's hair was frizzled into a wild style after the continues struggle she put up against the two men. She had begged for them to leave Polly, let her children be spared but it was to no avail. Feeling the van's speed increase the four people without seat belts were thrown viscously across the small space as the tires crossed raised land and pot holes at max speed. Wesker's anger was at its peek now. With a groan he banged onto the wall that separated the driver's seats and the back.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?"  
  
The look on his face said he really didn't care about the answer; he was just trying to frighten the younger men in the front. Again another ditch, Polly and Cathy both screamed as they were propelled forward, bodies smacking off the wall with a loud thud. Moira's hand grasped the seat with a vise like grasp, her knuckles turning white as she tried to remain in her seat however the chain that would not let her be free, the chain that held her to a man she once thought was an idle, wouldn't let her stay still. Wesker's body weight was too much for her, yanking her sharply forward the two tumbled to the floor; a crack rang through her ears. Thankfully, everything slowed. Her eyes wide as her body shook both from shock and the cold. She laid still, her left arm raised slightly. She forced her eyes to look up, a trickle of blood crawled down Wesker's face from his forehead. A moan escaped his lips, relief that the ride was now at a complete stop overwhelmed her. He sat up pulling her forward as he did. Clasping his hand over the cut he raised his voice.  
  
"Take the mother and the youngest out now, you know what to do"  
  
Cathy reached out for Polly's hand. The doors opened, a gush of furious winds blew into the confined space, goose pimples formed on Moira's bare arms and chest. Shivering she saw her own breath and her mothers. "But Moira! What are you going to do with her? Let go of me! Get off! Moira!"  
  
"Mammy!" Polly cried. Moira's heart sank to her feet, her mother's screams rang loud, and Polly's tears stained her heart as she was dragged forcefully out of the van. The doors were closed with a loud slam. Again, it was the silence that scared her. Wesker was cleaning the hit to the head he had taken, Moira watched, and questioned. "Where are they going?" Her voice wasn't like it was back at her home when she first spoke to Wesker, back then she was cocky now her voice sounded raspy and the tone was turned down, as if she had given in. Wesker noticed this; he raised his head and looked at her through his sunglasses. She was sat with her hands to the chair, head bowed down and eyes firmly fixed to the metal floor, and his right hand was so close to her left hand she could feel the heat from it.  
  
"You don't have to worry they wont be hurt, they will be safe I assure you. As will you, no harm will come to you. Unless you annoy me"  
  
Moira didn't speak. She felt her stomach tie itself into knots when she thought about her Dad, Barry, she wished he were here to wrap his arms around her and promise her nothing would hurt her as long as he was there, like he use too. Except, he wasn't there, he isn't here now when she needed him most. A small tear fell from her eye which went unnoticed to Wesker. Between the two of them, there was no words spoken, no movements made. Stillness and silence kept the two company until one of them shifted to get comfortable. As he did, his little finger brushed against hers. Her head jolted up, her eyes burning a hole into Wesker as she stared at his face. The hairs on the back of her necks raised, she began to shiver.....this was her nightmare. 


	3. Three

The wait seemed like months; glancing over at Wesker's watch every chance she got reminded her that it had only been eight minutes. Eight minutes before the goons returned and the van was in motion again. Suddenly it seriously dawned on her, her mother was gone, her little sister too. She was now alone, no dad, no mum, not even Polly for any support or comfort. Where were they? What had they done to them? Her dad...where was he during all this? She raised her free hand to brush a bang of hair behind her ear. Wesker stood up, raising her other arm with him.  
  
"This is the place, I shouldn't be too long, and Birkin knows I have to lead the S.T.A.R.S in the mansion. He shouldn't keep me." Turning he leaned over her un-locking the hand cuff, she pulled away fast and rubbed the saw wrist. Bright red marks crossed it from were she and Wesker had been thrown about earlier. "Now be a good girl" he whispered before raising his voice to the goons again. "Take good care of her" And with that he pushed the door open, closed it behind him and he was gone. Now she really was alone.  
  
_(Birkin? lead the S.T.A.R.S? mansion? What was all this about?)_  
  
The pain in her neck woke her, slowly she pulled herself up, and the van had stopped. She'd fallen asleep. What time was it? Where was she? Rubbing the painful ache in her neck she stood up and banged on the wall.  
  
"Hey! What's going on? Where am I?" She continued to the thump the wall harder. "Answer me!" She jumped when the door was opened and one of the two men was stood with an assault rifle in tow.  
  
"Get out missy and don't try anything funny" He raised the gun at her as she jumped from the back. Landing firmly on her feet the man pushed her forward. "Keep moving" She did as she was told for once and walked forward. Feeling extremely vulnerable and uncomfortable in the night gown but she couldn't do anything about that. As the walked on she noticed a stationary helicopter, the pilot at the controls already but chatting away on his phone. "Get inside" The goon ordered.  
  
"What in the Bk-117?" she pointed at the helicopter when she realized the goon had no idea what she just said. "The helicopter" She said loudly.  
  
"Yeah get in" He pushed her forward.  
  
"Hey! No need for that, it's not my fault you're not intelligent" She mumbled and she climbed her way inside. The goon sat down next to her and tapped the pilot's shoulder.  
  
"Let's get going, Wesker informed me they should arrive at the Spencer pad in less than an hour, she needs to be there before the S.T.A.R.S"  
  
Frowning she let her confusion spread across her face. (_Damn what was going on? Wesker better explain to me...if I see him again that is)  
_  
Meanwhile inside the RPD's special force team S.T.A.R.S helicopter. Brad 'chicken heart' Vickers piloted the helicopter with such ease it was like riding a bike to him. Yawning, Jill Valentine folded her long brown hair neatly into the blue beret. She looked over at the nervous face of Chris Redfield, he was writing in a small book, but she could defiantly tell he feared the worst for their compatriots the Bravo team. Turning she looked at the man next to her, he continued to fiddle with his Colt python. He too looked worried and nervous more so than Chris. His brown eyes had lost there usual glint that he use to have when he joked around with her. Jill knew Barry Burton, and she knew that he had a lot on his mind, especially adding to the fact he had mentioned family problems. Joseph Frost clung to his shotgun like a comfort blanket, his eyes wide and alert. While the leader, the captain of the Alpha team, Albert Wesker, was exactly the same as he always was. Cool, calm and collected. His arms folded across his chest, exasperated sighs often escaping his lips. Jill smiled, she knew he was worried. Which he was...but he couldn't quite figure out who he was worried about...  
  
The search light continued to scan through the forest. Jill stared out of the window, her heart missed a beat, panicking she managed to a least get some form of a sentence out. "Look, Chris!" There, in a mangled mess was a helicopter, Bravo team's helicopter.  
  
Moira's heart was beating fast, the helicopter had landed at least ten minutes ago, and she stood up and looked out of the window. The night was especially dark and the thick grey fog clouded her view, however she noticed that the helicopter had landed directly outside of a house? No it was too big...a mansion? Finally the goon came back. She turned to look at him. "Alright now get out, and get inside that door as fast as you can. Or you'll regret it." She jumped out of the helicopter and looked around. "Get inside!" He screamed. Forcing her forwards she tripped but didn't fall, opening the double doors which creaked eerily she stepped inside. The echo of the doors closing behind them rang out loud through her ears. She also heard the sound of propellers starting up.  
  
"Hey! Where's he going? Is he just leaving us here?"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
She admired the beautiful decor in the grand hallway. The lighting from outside flashing over so often, the winds howling against the doors and ceiling windows causing them to rattle. The room was huge but dimly lit, and extremely cold. She folded her arms in a vain attempt to keep herself warm. "Let's get you to the room before they get here, follow me" She nodded and followed him. _(Who are they?)_ She wondered. She had no idea why she was here nor had she no clue as to what horrors were waiting for her in this very house. 


	4. Four

OMG how long has it been since I updated this thing! Anyway here's another chapter hope you enjoy! Do R and R if you want to its much appreciated!

Chapter 4

The marble floor felt freezing beneath her bare feet, shivers coursed over her as the coldness of the large mansion wrapped around exposed skin. Frustration was her best friend at the moment. She was frightened, confused and tired all rolled into one and it wasn't helping her that she had a hapless idiot walking an inch behind her with a M4A1 Assault Rifle poking her in the base of her spine.

Turning on her heals to face him; he jumped back and aimed his weapon, the red laser settling directly in between her eyes. She raised her arms up to her head.

"Woah easy. I was just gonna' ask a question"

"Well hurry it up" He groaned, his impatience was fleeting just as hers was.

"Okay, I got two for you. Where am I? What am I doing here?"

His eyes fixated on her chest he shuffled awkwardly when he noticed her nipples, she snorted a little

"It's freezing" She snapped.

She pulled down the light blue silk gown as far as she could, realizing this would only make matters worse as her chest would be much more visible. Sighing she folded her arms again awaiting his answer.

He lowered his gun to his side. Shaking his head, he was thinking but he didn't know how to tell the young girl the truth.

"Listen kid...Wesker is...no...erm...this place is extremely dangerous, physically and chemically."

"You mean, like a biohazard contained area?"

A long high pitched moan rang through both their ears the grand ness of the hall made the ghastly sound echo; Moira's fist's clenched in fear as the goon scanned the hall.

"What the hell was that!?" Moira looked down at her feet, her red hair matted to her forehead._ (That was under the stairs...it sounded unreal, torturous almost that can't be a human.)_

Suddenly as if on queue, guns were being fired outside. Voices could faintly be heard.

"Chris this way" _(Wesker?)_

"Dammit!" And that was the voice she was waiting for.

"Dad!" She screamed loudly, it was loud enough, she could hear them so they must have heard her. "Dad!" She tried to push passed the guard, she was strong enough and could have easily taken him down, however he was armed and she was not. Once again a laser sight glowed against her skin.

"Make for that mansion!" Another male voice boomed.

The goon grabbed her arm and dragged her forcefully she struggled but a niggling thought was biting at her, what was the point? He had an assault rifle and she had bare fists. "Don't play games we have to move!" The goon yelled pulling her by the wrist. He slammed the door behind them just as the main mansion doors opened. Three exhausted and terribly shaken S.T.A.R.S members almost collapsed as they panted, chests heaving desperate for air.

Jill rubbed the back of her hand across her forehead and glanced over at Barry, he was looking around as if in a panic, or frantically searching for something. Assuming he was checking for more 'dogs' Jill stood up and turned, her face pink from the running. She looked at Wesker, who was leaning against the door silently panting for the lost air.

"Wesker where's Chris?" She headed past him reaching out for the handle. Wesker grabbed her hand gently and pulled it down, a blush forming across Officer Valentine's face.

"Jill no. You don't want to go back out there"

"But we've got to find-"A single shot of gunfire cut her off, jumping she turned in the direction it came from.

Barry aimed his Colt. "What was that?" His brown eyes glistening_...(Moira?)_

The blonde tilted his head slightly to the left. "Chris?"

"No..." Jill latched onto Wesker's blue sleeve.

"Jill you go investigate." Wesker patted her shoulder pushing her slightly.

"I'm going with her, Chris and I go back a long way..." Barry voice told of his determination.

"Alright you two go, I'll secure this area"

He glanced at his watch before trying to unclip his radio from his belt. His fingers shaking from the encounter outside he fumbled until he heard something drop from his pocket and clank off the floor. Looking down it was a clear tube with a purple liquid swishing inside. Quickly retrieving it and stuffing it back into his pocket he clicked on the radio.

"452 This is Albert Wesker"

"Wesker this 452"

"How's the girl?" He asked a slight tremor in his voice. No answer...he smacked the radio hard as it started too disconnected and make strange buzzing type noises. He began to shake again, knocking the radio with his hand for a second time he raised it to his mouth. "452 how's the girl?!"

"Wesker the girl is fine" The line was fading.

He knew what he had to do, he knew what he was supposed to be doing and where he was meant to be going but... "452 I'm coming to see her"

She sat on the bed wrapping the blankets around her, trapping the warmth inside hoping it would stay on her skin. The room was stuffy unlike the main hall which was vast and made the cold air circulate. It wasn't magnificent looking like the main hall, brown sheets and wallpaper, old battered drawers and wardrobe. It reminded her of her Grandma Mabel's house. Smelt even worse. She watched as the goon clipped his radio back in place and he began to walk up and down the room. "Wesker's coming?" She quietly asked...her mind starting to melt with all what was happening.

"Yeah he is"

A small glimmer of hope twinkled in the back of her mind; hope that she would finally get some answers to her questions.

Author note: So next chapter Wesker reunites with Moira...what will she ask? What will he say? What will happen!? hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	5. Five

Okay here's the next chapter, just like before I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

The sudden change of temperature in the room was becoming unbearable and only adding to Moira's frustration. First it was deathly cold now it was swelteringly hot. She flopped backwards onto the bed with a loud sigh, her arms stretched out above her head while she tried to blow some cool hair over her face. Glancing across the room towards the goon she watched as he fiddled with the light attached to the assault rifle. He soon looked at her noticing her watchful stare. He shrugged and moved a little, the leather of his uniform squeaking and squelching as he did.

She sat up placing her hands on the bed behind her back to keep her upright. Face tilting she opened her mouth to speak.

"What's your name?"

He turned his attention back to the young lady, checking her over making sure there were no signs of any type of scheming. Her brown eyes were a little blood shot and her cheeks were a rosy pink colour, she had been crying but it had gone unnoticed to him.

"Donovan."

"Wow, great name. I like it. At least I can call you Donovan instead of the g- guy." She laughed a little at her stammer, it wouldn't have been appropriate to call him goon to his face; the situation was still, assault rifle versus bare hands.

Admitting defeat, she swung her head down over the side of the bed and lifted the cover up and over, her hair fell behind her as she hung upside down studying. A box caught her eye, reaching forward she grabbed it and pulled it with her as she heaved herself back up. Smiling at her discovery she slipped it under the cover away from Donovan's sight, feeling something else under the cover she peeked inside and noticed a small white canister with a red cross on it. Shrugging she covered both her new items up again.

Boredom hit her again quickly, looking around she noticed, a large, round mirror that showed her own reflection. Resting her head on her hands, her elbows perched on the table she stared into her own eyes. "I'm a mess" She mumbled.

It was silent again, no words spoken between herself and Donovan. It was going to be a long night. Settling back down on the rather uncomfortable bed she closed her eyes, resting only briefly before she was interrupted. Something scarped at the door. Jumping to her feet she stared, her eyes wide and her heart beat gaining speed_. (Wesker...?)_

The scrapping continued, but soon changed to loud banging, someone was thumping the door. It got louder and louder as it became more frequent; someone was defiantly desperate to get inside the room. The door knob began to shake, rattling as whoever it was weakly shook it. A long, deep, gasping moan was heard from the other side of the door.

Donovan raised his weapon aiming at the wooden door. "Get behind me"

She didn't dare question anything at that moment. Frightened and confused, she climbed over the bed instead of going round. Following his order she stood behind him, her breathing pace quickened and deepened as the fear rose inside her.

Four loud gun shots mixed with a few more gruesome moans were heard before the door violently swung open and a hideously disfigured man collapsed into the room.

Wesker stood behind it.

He stepped over it, his black leather boots barley missing the oozing blood seeping from the man's lifeless body. He reloaded his handgun before kicking the body out into the corridor and closing the door behind it. Turning back to face the other two people he pushed his sunglasses back up and dusted down his blue S.T.A.R.S shirt.

Donovan stepped back and leaned against the wardrobe. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips; glad Wesker took care of the monster instead of him.

Total shock was visible on her pale face, the smell was like rotten flesh but the sight was even worse. Stretching out her arm she pointed at the door, her arm shaking.

"You shot him..." She stated numbly.

"Pretty obvious" Wesker folded his arms across his black vest that was over the blue shirt.

"Why?" She rose an eyebrow...things were starting to get even weirder.

"He was going to eat you. Would you of rather I let him chow down on you?"

"Okay now you've got some explaining to do"

Letting out a low sigh Wesker motioned towards Donovan. "452 stand guard outside, there's no zombies I cleared them but if there is you know what to do"

Donovan nodded, turning to give Moira a last look before he left the room.

"His name is Donovan"

"What?"

"That guard type person or whatever he does his name is Donovan." She folded her arms, why can't he talk to him as if he were a person? "It's not like you're a better person than him so he doesn't get a name...after all you were the one-"

"I thought you wanted an explanation" He approached her, heavy boots thumping as he walked forwards. Leaning in, just inches from her face he smirked. "So let me talk"

They both sat on the bed and he did explain. He explained everything...Dr.Marcus, Birkin and Umbrella, the incident that caused the virus to escape how humans, plants and animals have been infected and mutated into flesh craving zombies, the Bravo team accident and why she was here...so Wesker could blackmail her father.

He rose from the bed, turning back to face her he leaned against the wall, his hand hovering around his weapon in its holster...she was angry and she was going to pounce. He expected it...but it never came. She just sat staring at the wooden flooring. Her eyes met his covered ones, glazing over she gulped back a sob and gingerly picked up the box she had placed under the cover earlier. Outstretching her arm to him she offered it.

"You better take these then" Her voice was extremely quiet and raspy. She placed the red and white box into his hand and folded his fingers over it before she sat back down on the creaky old bed.

He nodded in acceptance...silently musing over her shocking reaction. He expected her to be yelling, screaming and throwing punches. Instead she was more like a frightened baby animal, huddling her knees to her chest and rocking back and forward with tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

She wasn't the confident, cocky teenage girl he met earlier...she was frightened.

Looking at the box in his hand he read the words; 30 9mm handgun bullets.

"Oh and this" reaching under the cover again she pulled out the first aid spray and put it in his other gloved hand.

"Thank...you..." He coughed and regained his composure. "I'll be back later to check and see if you're okay....I mean if everything's okay" Turning to leave he looked back at her, she smiled weakly before continue to stare at the floor.

_(Why would she want to help me?)_

Author note: Was that too long? I got carried away and couldn't stop writing lol. Anyway thanks everyone for the reviews and I hope your all enjoying the story!

Next chapter will be up soon now I'm back in the swing of writing this fic again!


End file.
